onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hajrudin
Pirate Mercenary Heildion? Is this guy supposed to be that guy mentioned by Vice Admiral Maynard in the previous chapter? Just like spelt differently? Reeves92 (talk) 22:43, April 17, 2013 (UTC) yeah i think it is the same person Cpt.Canuck (talk) 22:45, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Luffy did use Haki Look at the picture closely, his arm is black Joekido (talk) 18:47, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Speculations. 18:42, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Lol, what speculations. It can be clearly seen. Or do you have another explanation about why is Luffy hand black all of a sudden? RapidX (talk) 18:43, July 9, 2013 (UTC) no matter what you believe it is currently unproven so stop adding it to the pages-- 18:45, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't understand the issue here. The arm he punched him with is clearly black. We've established in the past that his arm turns black when he uses Buso Koka. What's the problem? 18:45, July 9, 2013 (UTC) His arm is clearly black Joekido (talk) 18:47, July 9, 2013 (UTC) just wait for one of the admins to ok it then-- 18:48, July 9, 2013 (UTC) You people are just speculating. You cannot confirm that he used haki. And his arm isn't as black as it is when he uses haki. 18:50, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I have to agree, his fist and part of his forearm is black. But if not Haki then at very least he did use Jet Pistol. There was steam coming from his arm in the previous page. Burningspidermonkey (talk) 18:53, July 9, 2013 (UTC) right now whether it is or isnt haki does not matter, we have to wait because DP has undone rapid's edits on the belief that it isnt haki, so first he must be convinced before it goes on the page-- 18:55, July 9, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter what we believe. What matters is that it wasn't confirmed. Speculations don't belong to articles. 18:57, July 9, 2013 (UTC) LOOOL, sometimes I wonder if you guys are really stupid or you just like playing dumb... We have a fricking visual confirmation that it is Haki, I don't understand what are we even debating here when it's clear as day that he used Haki. Luffy is gonna use Haki more and more since we entered the NW, and Oda won't and can't say every time that he uses Haki that he used Haki. If we had for example an all Luffy battle chapter, he would have to write "OMG, he used Haki" a million times in just one chapter... RapidX (talk) 18:58, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Luffy is gonna use Haki more and more since we entered the NW" Dat speculation. 19:01, July 9, 2013 (UTC) No it's not speculation! Stop being dumb! Many people back in APfourms knew it's Haki and they had a lot of more common sense then so look at the picture closly and stop being dumb Joekido (talk) 19:05, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I shall not. 19:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Stop being dumb". hmmmmmmmm....... No. we need to wait for an admin's ok-- 19:07, July 9, 2013 (UTC) It's the majority, not the Admin, Canuck. WU out - 19:09, July 9, 2013 (UTC) The majority say it is speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 19:09, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I count 3 who say it's speculation and 4 that say it's not as of now. Burningspidermonkey (talk) 19:11, July 9, 2013 (UTC) It was not confirmed, soooooo it's speculation. 19:13, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Check who undid everything also. So yeah majority say it is speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 19:13, July 9, 2013 (UTC) plz count again because i see more then 3 (hint:2 of them are admins)-- 19:14, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Luffy hand is clearly black = confirmation, not speculation... And a bunch of users on other forums say that it is Haki indeed, so yeah, majority says it is Haki, those few that say otherwise need some glasses. RapidX (talk) 19:16, July 9, 2013 (UTC) At the first picture it is more than obvious that he activated gear second.You can see the steam and you can also see his stance when he is about to use jet pistol (one hand drawn back in fist and the other extended forwards with palm open). On the last picture after the punch you can clearly see his hand is black almost up to his elbow, signature drawing of the busho koka hardening. There is no need to confirm the obvious verbally.Besides, since Luffy is supposed to be there undercover, don't expect him to name his attacks during the tournament.Vazelos3 (talk) 19:18, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :He isn't supposed to use his devil fruit either. 19:21, July 9, 2013 (UTC) (X2 Edit Conflict)Stop reverting. If you can't understand how a wiki works, you will suffer the consequences. 19:19, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't see a forum thread about this anywhere. SeaTerror (talk) 19:20, July 9, 2013 (UTC) should i make one?-- 19:21, July 9, 2013 (UTC) WTF Canuck... Anyways, why make such a big fuss about such a small case? To me, the whole discussion is next-to pointless. WU out - 19:23, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Wtf Canuck... We're discuccing the issue here. The dude said many people on forums that don't even exist claim that Luffy used haki and ST replied that no such forums exist. 19:26, July 9, 2013 (UTC) You don't see a forum thread about this anywhere because everyone everywhere knows that it is Haki, so there is no need to discuss something that is sooo obvious. But there is always some child here saying: "That is speculation..." because they obviously need to have a special letter written to them by Oda so that they can accept some facts. RapidX (talk) 19:25, July 9, 2013 (UTC) http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Nobody_cares SeaTerror (talk) 19:27, July 9, 2013 (UTC) unless DP, Yata, MD or stff says its haki then we leave it off the page, as for the forum thing i thought it was funny i didnt think it would be taking seriously-- 19:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I agree with WU this argument is just insignificant. 19:30, July 9, 2013 (UTC) No Canuck. It doesn't matter what the admins think. What matters is what the community thinks. 19:31, July 9, 2013 (UTC) What ST and Pao said. Also, Canuck, Admins do not have the "last say" in cases like these. We decide upon the majority. WU out - 19:35, July 9, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. The only thing that matters are facts. And the fact here that Luffy used Haki is cristal clear. I don't know why are we even debating this. And none of the admins gave their oppinion on this. DP closed Hajrudin's page before I posted the picture of Luffy's Haki hardened arm. RapidX (talk) 19:41, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Fact=you can't prove he used haki. 19:43, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ROFL, fact = it was proven already with the picture... RapidX (talk) 19:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) That picture can't prove anything. 19:48, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Just wait a year till the anime is out and u can make fun of each other then. Now just leave it as it is. 19:49, July 9, 2013 (UTC) You made me laugh so hard, ahahahahaha. You never heard that pictures are source of information as well as plain text? RapidX (talk) 19:52, July 9, 2013 (UTC) What 19:54, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Luffy used haki, don't see a problem on that, but why is a problem here? If you disagree so much, saying he beat him with a punch is enough. It's not really relevant for Hairudin's page anyway. Plaese, don't mock each other, keep the discussion formal. it might be blood it might not, either way i dont care. i say it stays off the page cause its unnecessary to point out and we put this matter to bed-- 20:00, July 9, 2013 (UTC) So in the officially colored version of the chapter it is even more obvious and it can be better seen that Luffy arm is actually black which means he used Haki without any doubt. RapidX (talk) 18:41, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Oda did not color it so it isn't official. SeaTerror (talk) 18:47, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ROFL, it is fucking obvious even in the B/W raw... Why do you refuse to accept that fact? I would understand if you had any argument for it, but you don't... RapidX (talk) 19:02, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Drop it. Now. People disagree and there's room for error. We're not going to add it until we have a better view of his arm, and that's final. 22:03, July 13, 2013 (UTC) It is self evident that he used Gear Second and Haki in pages 17 and 18-19 (doublespread) of chapter 714. His hand is shown as black on both pages and he is clearly shown activating Gear Second in page 18. MasterDeva (talk) 22:54, July 13, 2013 (UTC) here is the scene in the digital colored version. It shows the haki arm. 00:25, July 14, 2013 (UTC) even if he did it is unnecessary to add it into the summary-- 00:31, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ST, it's as official as the anime. You don't seem to mind when we use that to prove stuff. 01:14, July 14, 2013 (UTC) While I agree that it is unnecessary to include it in this article (this talk page is about the article after all), from what I gather it hasn't been included anywhere else either and this is the only place there is a discussion about it. Also, the digitally colored version uses grey to portray Gear Second. Something is wrong here... MasterDeva (talk) 01:30, July 14, 2013 (UTC) If you mean the steam, it's basically the same as how Oda does it. It may seem a bit different, but that's because of the shadow. Not sure what else you meant if not that. 02:27, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Except that Oda uses white (well, close to white) colors, not grey! How could you miss that? MasterDeva (talk) 02:50, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Looks the same to me. As I said, it's probably because of how dark the scene is. 03:13, July 14, 2013 (UTC) The scene ain't dark at all though and this evident by looking at the raw! It's pretty obvious that they messed up with the coloring. Oda used the light gray tone because it complimented the white and black setting of the manga. It doesn't make any sense though to portray steam as grey if the chapter is in full color. It is clearly a mistake on Shueisha's behalf. MasterDeva (talk) 03:28, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Is Hajrudin a Super Rookie? I'm looking at page 14 of 714 and the announcer calls him "belonging to the new generation" http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/714/1980/14 20:12, July 9, 2013 (UTC) speculation-- 20:17, July 9, 2013 (UTC) His bounty gotta exceed 100.000.000, so it's speculation. But do mention that he is part of the "new generation". 20:20, July 9, 2013 (UTC) For what I understood he is part of the new generation of Elbaf, not actually world piracy. We don't even know if he's a pirate, let alone a high bounty head. 03:03, July 11, 2013 (UTC) We definitely know he's a pirate... His epithet is Pirate Mercenary. 03:33, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah. I forgot about that part. 03:41, July 11, 2013 (UTC) So, isn't it better to consider him as a pirate rather than just a warrior?? Vazelos3 (talk) 17:50, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Lucy? Why does it say Lucy instead of Luffy? It should instead say Luffy and maybe point out the first time it uses Luffy's name was being called Lucy, but it should stay as Luffy because no matter the Alias, his name is still Luffy. 1. Your asking on the wrong page 2. Sign your name 3. Luffy can't blow his cover. 4. We called him Lucy while he is undercover. It would be odd to call him Luffy while he is in disguise Joekido (talk) 02:36, July 11, 2013 (UTC) 1st giant Logia user? Did he really state that there hasn't been a Giant logia user in chapter 714? He did ask if they ever met a giant logia user, which is different from stating to be the first. Maybe it was a translation issue 02:32, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that was a little vague. It seemed like he was trying to talk trash with that comment, rather than make an actual statement. 19:26, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I removed that bit earlier, since the translations aren't clear. 19:27, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Size inconsistency? Should we mention it in the trivia? Because in Usopp's "god" photo, whle holding Usopp, Usopp seems to be almost as big as it's hand (as so is machvise later. But in the profile pic people are smaller than his fingers and he is higher double the size of the colosseum, which is waaaay bigger for a giant and more for the size of SanJuan Wolf or Pica themselves Please discuss peacefully Grievous67 (talk) 16:02, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Grievous67 So you're saying that a perspective picture is the same as a shot with a person right next to him? Don't be ridiculous. The profile picture shows people smaller in the background for the obvious reason that they're a long way behind him. 16:43, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Eeeeehhh... What? In Hajrudin's anime picture: http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140519175003/onepiece/images/b/b8/Hajrudin_Anime_Infobox.png The people are at his feet. THE FIGHTERS! He is not standing like angular (like Brook's 45º degrees), he is standing upright and we're seeing it from a perspective where the hands and feet should be the same size. But for example here with Luffy: http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140511163254/onepiece/images/c/ca/Luffy_Defeats_Hajrudin.png Luffy seems to be almost as big as it's head. Such thing does not appear in the manga so I guess it was a small error by the anime team. I mean in the first pic he looks like he is double the size of the colosseum (even thought there is perspective) but later he doesn't even make a floor of the plateau. And again, PLEASE discuss peacefully Grievous67 (talk) 11:52, December 13, 2014 (UTC)Grievous67 The anime routinely fucks up the actual scale of characters. Unless you can find inconsistencies between appearances in the manga, there's no need to include that. Idontknowwhatimdoing (talk) 04:22, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Giant Warrior Pirate? Should we treat Hajrudin as part of the Giant Warrior Pirates? We know he wants to reform them with his own five-giant crew, but do we treat it as a different crew or the same crew? Should we mention that Dorry and Brogy are former members? KingCannon (talk) 18:25, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Let's just wait until he officially forms his crew. 03:05, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Agreed with JOP. 23:17, September 9, 2015 (UTC) In Trivia section, it say that Hajrudin is the first giant from Ebalf that appeared after time skip. Technically, he wasn't. Dorry and Borgy appeared first on cover page "From the Decks of the World" Rockyjw2004 (talk) 06:03, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Pirate Mercenary isn't his epithet Pirate mercenary is a job position in Buggy's Delivery. Buggy mentions the job in a generic sense in Chapter 803, not referring to Hajrudin. "Pirate Mercenary" isn't listed as Hajrudin's epithet in his Vivre Card. Also, in Chapter 799 when all of the Grand Fleet members were given small infoboxes again, Hajrudin was called a "giant mercenary" instead of a "pirate mercenary", even though everyone else with an epithet were called by their epithet. He was a mercenary, it was his job title, he doesn't have an epithet. DewClamChum (talk) 00:07, July 30, 2019 (UTC)